1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web transport system employing a tape loop buffer between a tape driving mechanism and the tape storage reels, and more particularly, to the improvement of the tape path for a magnetic tape transport system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape transport systems are presently employed in a large number of varying applications, including high performance digital magnetic tape systems operating in conjunction with moderate high speed data processing equipment. In such systems, it has become quite common to use tape buffering devices to provide for intermediate storage of tape sections sufficient to allow for temporary speed differences between the slower acting high inertia reels and the quick acting tape drive mechanisms.
In the use of these vacuum column tape drives, continuous efforts are being made to optimize the tape path through which the tape is unwound from one reel, buffered, and then passed through suitable guide means by a read/write amplifier and driven into another buffer and then rewound on the take-up reel. Clearly, one of the considerations involved in optimizing a tape path is to provide for a compact overall configuration in which a minimum amount of space is used. Other considerations include minimizing the contact surfaces of both sides of the tape and yet achieve maximum speed and dimensional characteristics.